Steven Universe A Venomous Gem
by venomsdragon14
Summary: Hey everyone this is my second story and first crossover I hope you enjoy it. Steven and the gang meet a strange creature from there past who is this creature and how can he help them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it's your good buddy VenomsDragon14 bring you my very first Crossover Fic ever and I'm really excited for this one because I'm going to combine two of my favorite things one being the powers of one of my favorite bad guys from Spiderman with a few tweaks here and there and my new favorite show which is Steven Universe now this is going to be my rough draft like my last story so review and let me know if I should keep going like my last story which I will update as soon as possible I promise.**

**Now before we start let me cover a few things the only thing I'm using from Spiderman is the Venom Symbiote and maybe a few other things that I'll leave as a surprise and I will be tweaking Venoms powers a bit as you all will soon see I'm going full imagination with them so I hope you all like them, oh and this takes place after Steven gets lion any ways let's get started.**

**I don't own any of Steven Universe or Spiderman no matter how much I wish.**

"Normal talk"

"_Thinking talk"_

"**Venom/Monster talks"**

"**Songs"**

Chapter 1: Stevens's friend from out of town.

(**Beach City: Beach**)

We come upon a very peaceful site of the calm waves hitting the shore with small crabs running around and birds flying through the air, one could say that it'd be a nice place to relax.

Normally they'd be right just not today as a giant shadow started to get bigger as a giant creature was falling toward the beach until it slammed down onto it hard, this creature was a giant blue crab with two blue gems on the tops of its claws it also and three big holes on its stomach for some reason.

The crab was moving around like crazy trying to get up or at least get on its side, as it was doing this four figures on the side of the beach the crab wasn't on were all running toward the beast at top speed, they are he defenders of the earth better known as the Crystal Gems they consisted of their strong mother like leader Garnet, the vary tidy and skill full Pearl, the crazy ball of fire Amethyst and there lovable goof ball Steven.

All of them started to subdue the crab until Pearl started to lecture her fellow gems.

"Garnet did you have to throw it to the other side of the beach I mean what if someone got hurt" she said with a sigh.

Garnet remand her natural quit attitude while Amethyst laughed and said "Aww Pearl you worry too much I mean you got it admit it was kinda funny seeing it fly through the air I mean it was all like Ahhh Smash Haha" she said getting another laugh earning another sigh from pearl.

As the two gems argued the crab monster stopped moving and its body started to relax almost lifeless.

"Umm guys the crabs not moving is that normal" said Steven while he poked it with a stick until the body started to shake and out from the three holes came three miniature crab monsters all the size of a car.

Steven jumped back in surprise while all the gems pulled out there weapons while all of them screamed for Steven.

Steven closed his eyes as one of the crabs was about to strike him, until Steven felt something pick him up and carry him away to the gems all they saw was a black blur.

All of them were looking panicked with Pearl asking the question all of them were thinking "what happened where'd he go" Pearl said before she had to block a crab claw that pushed her back a little.

"Let's worry about the crabs first I'm sure Stevens fine were ever he is" said Garnet with a hint of worry in her voice but still had no emotion to her tone.

"Yeah Garnets right its Steven what's the worst that could happen" said Amethyst with all of them getting into battle stances to defeat the crabs and look for Steven.

Pearl still had a look of worry on her face as they rushed at the crabs.

(**Beach city Beach near the caves**)

Meanwhile the half human child was starting to open his eyes as he was wondering while he didn't feel any pain from the crab monster only to see that the crab was gone and so were the gems only to realize that they weren't gone he was at a different part of the beach is all.

"What the how did I get here actually were is here, I mean I know it's part of the beach but I don't think I've ever bin to this part before man it's kind of creepy around here" Steven said to himself while looking around still wondering how he got there. "But still how did I get here was it my gem did it teleport me here that would be so cool" he said with excitement until he heard something moving in the big cave in front of him, he moved a little closer to the cave to see if he could see anyone.

"Umm hello is someone in there and if so are you the one that saved me and if you are thank you but can you take me back I don't really know were I am and I know the gems are probably worried about me" Steven said with some nervousness in his voice, he waited a second for a reply only to hear nothing he squinted a little to see if he could see into the black cave and took another step and was going to take another until he heard what sounded like a dark chuckle that sent a shiver down his spine, he kept staring at the cave until he saw a dark figure standing in the shadows, he felt that the figure was staring right at him and for some reason it made him so scared he couldn't move even though everything in his body was telling him to run for his life.

"**Hello child… it is a pleasure to meet you…**" the figure said with a dark, deep, monstrous tone that made Steven shake even more and he gave no reply to the figure which made the figure come a little closer and show this figure was huge it was even taller than Garnet granted by a few inches but still it was still impressive he still couldn't see any detail on the figure yet, it made Steven think how could something so big me so fast.

The figure looked at Steven before it chuckled again before it said "**We see that you are afraid that's fine most creatures act that way around us but do not fear we will not hurt you in fact to answer your question from earlier yes we are the one who saved you and brought you here**" he said with a more amused tone.

Steven calmed down a bit after hearing that the figure meant him no harm but he was a little confused that the figure said we was there someone else in the cave with him?

"Well thanks for saving me I'm Steven by the way Steven Universe" he said with a little excitement in his voice.

The figure let out another dark chuckle before he said "**yes we know who you are we also know of your crystal gem friends**" he said with amusement.

"What but how do you know us I just met you and why do you keep saying we is there someone in there with you are they smaller then you?" Steven asked trying to see behind the figure but it was no use he couldn't see anyone else.

"**Well let's just say we have some history with those gems up there and as for your second question child it both yes and no physically there is only one thing in this cave but mentally that is another story**" the figure said with a more sinister tone that made Steven shake a little.

This thing made no sense to Steven it saved him but the way how it feels is all wrong like it reeks of evil beast but it doesn't want to hurt him and the thing about there being someone in there with him but also not made no sense at all, so Steven just stood there in confusion.

The creature saw Stevens look and let out a sigh before it said "**perhaps we should just show you, now do not be afraid of our appearance like we said we will not harm you**" and with that the figure started to walk into the light so Steven could see what he looked like, now mind you Steven tried to listen to the words the figure said about not being afraid but it was kinda hard with what he was looking at.

Standing in front of him a few inches away was a very large and muscular monster it was taller than Garnet (A.N: he is as tall as jasper is maybe a few inches taller), his skin looked like it was dark blue or black with a few white parts on certain parts of him, his hands were clawed with white block markings on the top of his hands, on the center of his chest was a giant spider symbol that looked like it went to his back, his eyes were a strange shape taking up a lot of his face with no pupils, he was smiling a big toothy grin so Steven could see that his teeth were huge some coming out of his mouth on his jaw, this creature was the definition of what a horror movie monster or a monster parents tell you so you go to sleep could be.

Steven couldn't breathe as he looked up at the giant creature that was now standing in front of him he didn't know what to do. Then he saw the creature extend his hand and he shut his eyes not knowing what was going to happen then he waited a second when nothing happened he opened his eyes to see the creature was smiling at him with a kind smile and his hand out trying to shake Stevens's hand "**allow us to introduce our selves we are Venom**" he said with a strangely kind tone.

Steven was hesitant at first but then he thought _"Maybe this guy's not so scary I mean ya he has big fangs sharp claws and looks like he could rip me limb from limb but he could be really nice underneath"_ he thought taking a deep breath then slowing rising his hand to his while trying to smile at him.

Steven was about to grab his hand until he heard three familiar voices.

"STEVEN!" was what he heard when he looked over to his friends with their weapons out in battle poses "STEVEN GET AWAY FROM THAT THING" Yelled Pearl as she was pointing at Venom who looked at them with a big toothy smile.

"What no wait its ok he's not going to-" was all Steven got to say as venom stepped in front of him and started to chuckle.

"**Well well well look what we have here my how you all have grown I remember you all when you were a bunch of little rug rats trying to be heroes and look at you all now all grown up and fighting the baddies it's kinda cute" **he said as he laughed a little making the gems mad.

"Venom you know you are not welcome on earth, what are you doing here" said Garnet with an angry tone which confused Steven at what was happing.

"Garnet how do you know him what's going on" asked Steven a little scared and confused.

"Steven come here right now" ordered Garnet in a harsh tone she never used with Steven.

It surprised everyone that she was so affected by this creature, Steven looked at venom who smiled at him and nodded his head to the gems letting him know he could so Steven ran across the field to the gems and got behind Pearl.

"**Heh cute kid vary friendly now you asked me a question well it was my new host idea I suppose he was feeling home sick haha**" he said with a sick laugh at the end.

"What are you talking about slim bucket and you better talk fast I'm getting bored" said Amethyst griping her whip tight.

"**Aw little Amethyst still as edger as ever well I suppose we can kill two birds with one stone we can answer your question and show little Steven what we mean when we use we**" he said with his big smile.

Venom stood up straight and then to Steven shock he started to change at first he started to shrink until he was 2 inches shorter then pearl, his black skin started to mold and change into clothes, his claws were replaced with hands that had black figure less gloves on them, when he was done changing what stood in front of them now was a tan skinned, teenage boy who looked like he could be 16, the teen had on black jeans with white trim on the top of the pants and on the pockets, he wore black combat boots with white lases, he had a black sleeveless shirt with a white spider symbol on the chest like his old form over the shirt was a black hoodie with the same spider symbol on the back the sleeves were cut to show his fore arms.

He pulled his hood off so they could look at his face he had black hair and the iris of his eyes were dark yellow. He smiled at them and said "Well it's nice to meet you all Venoms told me so much about you all" he said taking a mock bow which allowed them to look at his fore arms and what they saw shocked them all.

On his forearms were three Black triangle prisms on each arm.

"No n- no way that can't be" said Amethyst

"How can he have her gems she never had a son and why are they black" Pearl followed.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE VENOM" Yelled Garnet.

Steven had Stars in his eyes with excitement as he said "Wow he's a Crystal gem like us that's so cool".

Pearl looked at Steven strangely as the boy started to chuckle and the strange new gem said "oh this isn't a joke far from it now allow me to introduce myself hello my name is Prism nice to meet you" he said with a big smile.

**Boom and that's it right there cliffhanger who is this strange gem and how does he tie in with the others and whats venoms tie to them find out next time and just like my first story review if I should keep going with this one anyways have a good one I hope you like this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello internet it's good to be back I'm here for the next chapter of the fic you are reading now in this chapter I'll try to explain Venoms connections to the gems and who this new gem is and what he has to do with them, also someone reviewed saying that Prism shouldn't say I or me because Venom would look for a new host and I thank you for bringing that up that wasn't a mistake and I will explain why he can say I and me and still have Venom but for right now I'll tell you all he is not the same Venom all of you know he is stronger and a little kinder anyways back to the chapter.**

**I don't own any of Steven Universe or Spiderman no matter how much I wish.**

"Normal talk"

"_Thinking talk"_

"**Venom/Monster talks"**

"**Songs"**

Chapter 2: rumble on the beach

(**Beach City Far Beach**)

The Gems were just staring in shock at this surprise that before there vary eyes was another gem and not just any gem a gem that was very familiar to them, it was vary quit for a while until Prism decided to break the tension "So you going to stand there all day staring or are you going to say something because I'm getting bored" he said with a yawn.

"Wh-o who are you there is no way you are who you say you are Master Prism disappeared long ago and she never had a child" Said Pearl confused by all this, Steven looked at her confused wondering who Master Prism was and why none of them talked about her.

"Heh you must be Pearl Venoms told me a lot about you always looking for answers and getting frustrated when you can't find them oh man this must be burning you up on the inside huh" he said mocking the gem making her steaming mad she was about to yell at him until Amethyst chuckled a little and said "Hes got you pegged Pearl".

"AMEYTHST WHO SIDE ARE YOU ON" yelled Pearl getting mad at her fellow gem which caused the two to start arguing.

"**Hehe we see you two still can't get along oh the memories**" Said Venom as his head appeared on Prism shoulder but smaller and with no mouth.

"Wooh that's so cool they look like semis twins and how does he talk with no mouth" said Steven with stars in his eyes.

While all this was happing Garnet had finally had enough she moved Steven behind her then dashed forward at the pair and threw a punch at them only for Prism to block it with his hand that was transformed into venoms arm.

"My some ones a little testy that must make you Garnet, Venom told me how you don't like games but I guess you could say that's where we differ" he said with a smirk that only made Garnet more angry.

"I'm only going to ask you once what did you do to master Prism and why are you with that creature" said Garnet with venom in her voice when she mentioned Venom.

"**Creature? Garnet we are hurt that you would see us as just some lowly creature" **Said Venom with mock sadness.

"Oh so this is Garnet man she's taller than I thought she'd be but then again she is the leader so it mak-"was all he got out because Garnet sent them flying with another punch that sent them in the side of a cliff.

"Garnet what are you doing he's a gem like us right" said Steven worried for the new friend he just made.

"Steven stay back I don't know what he is but one thing is for sure he is not a gem like us" said Garnet griping her fist tightly, this surprised everyone usually Garnet is the calmest person they now but this creature just pissed her off for some reason.

The other gems stood by Garnet with their weapons out ready for a fight confident they could win if it came down to it if it came to that, Steven was hoping it wouldn't but he had a feeling it would.

"OWWWW you know that really hurt wow you got a mean right hook" said Prism getting out of the hole he made, "If Venom hadn't covered my face in the last second you probably would have taken my head off but you know you do have a point I'm a gem but I'm defiantly not like you three I'm a bit more **MONSTROUS**" he finished changing back to his Venom form.

(**A.N. play skillet monster)**

"**So Garnet you want answers so bad fine come and take them**" Venom said smirking at them and crouching down ready to fight.

"Gladly" was all Garnet said as her and her fellow gems all rushed him.

He grinned wildly as he rushed them; at first it looked like they were going to collide that is until Venom leapt over their heads brought his arms back and shoot two lines of webbing hitting both Amethyst and Pearl then when he landed he swung his arms forward launching them back towards were Steven is.

"GUYS" Steven called running toward them making sure they were ok.

Venom just kept smiling as he turned around and caught Garnets fist before it could hit him "**fool us once garnet**" he said laughing.

She wasn't amused, they locked fist together and tried to push the other but both weren't budging. Meanwhile with the other gems they both got up a little woozy but ok, Pearl grabbed her spear and started to rush venom from behind he felt something coming and created a second upper venom body on his back to catch her spear.

"**Nice try Pearl but you have to be faster to surprise us**" he said before he lift her up and threw her back then the second body looked at Garnet smiled and slugged her in the face launching her at the cliffs before the second body went into Venom.

Pearls upper body was stuck in the sand while Amethyst was laughing at her until Venoms black skin wrapped around her and pulled her close and grabbed her with his arms.

"**Well well little Amy my how you've grown your hair was shorter then I last remember but it looks fine**" said Venom reminiscing with a soft smile

"Well what can I say IM FULL OF SUPRISES" she said before she brought her head back and slammed it into Venoms face making him drop her and grunt in pain, but Amethyst didn't account for how hard his face was "OH MAN THAT HURT" Yelled Amethyst rubbing her head.

"**Haha you haven't changed one bit Amy no wonder our host thinks your cute**"said venom while taunting her.

"Why you I'll show you whos…. Wait he thinks I'm what now" she said blushing in confusion that is until Venom stuck webbing to her spun her around fast then launched her at Garnet who was just getting out of the hole in the cliff only to be slammed with Amethyst.

Meanwhile with Pearl Steven was just helping her out of the ground as she shook her head, "Few thank you Steven oh he is going to pay for that" said Pearl steaming mad until Steven step in front of her.

"Do you guys have to fight him I mean maybe we could talk to him" said Steven trying to find a peaceful out come only for Pearl to shake her head.

"There is no talking to him he is a vile creature that doesn't know anything but fighting and destroying" said Pearl with her head down and eyes closed in anger

Steven looked confused and sad at what she said "but Pearl he saved me if he was a bad guy why would he do that" Steven said with confusion.

"**Yes Pearl why would we save him if we were so bad hmm**" Venom said appearing behind Pearl surprising them both of them, his hand turned into a blade and he struck pearl who blocked with her spear, she tried to hold her ground but venom was so much stronger than her "**come on Pearl show us that fighting spirit of yours**" Venom taunted as he pushed her down further, she grunted in frustration and put everything she had into it until Venom used his other hand and grabbed Perl by her waist and sent her flying toward Amethyst and Garnet who were just getting up until Pearl crashed into them.

Venom laughed at them as he slowly started to walk towards them, the gems were getting up but they were hurt, when they were finally up he was right in front of them looking down on them smiling.

"**So this is all you got this is the power of the great Crystal Gems, how pitiful what happened to you all what happened to the team work we saw years ago what you all lost Rose and you lose your nerves**" he says with a laugh.

The gem all grit their teeth at his words and they all stand with determination in their eyes "you want to see our team work, GEMS STINGER ATTACK" Garnet shouts as she grabs Pearl and throws her into the air, Venom is distracted looking at pearl in the air so Amethyst runs behind him and Garnet runs for him and presses her fist on his chest.

"**What"! **Venom said surprised as Garnet fires her rocket fist launching him in the air while he's flying through the air Amethyst is rolling into a ball and launches towards him, when she reaches him she unleashes a devastating combo striking him hard and fast all around before wrapping her whip around his neck, Venom looks surprised as Amethyst smiles and says "Going down" she forces herself down fast bringing Venom crashing down with her hard making a huge cater "PEARL NOW" Amethyst yells as said gem was charging her spear with energy she nods and yells as she falls towards him with the energy wrapping around her spear.

Venom gets up slowly changing back to prism "Ow my head wow venom you weren't kidding they really are tough" he said not noticing the danger heading towards him, venoms head appeared on his shoulder panicked "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING PRISM WE ARE STILL IN DANGER WE NEED TO MOVE NOW**" he yells surprising him, he looks up eyes wide and scared as Pearl was heading towards him at a faster rate, until they hear Garnet and Amethyst yell "STEVEN"!

Pearl, Venom and Prism look and see Steven standing in front of Prism with his arms out screaming no.

Prism thinks "_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT CRAZY KID THINKING HES GOING TO GET KILLED"._

Pearl yells "STEVEN GET OUT OF THE WAY I CANT STOP_"._

Venom stretches out and grabs Steven and pulls him toward him and Prism, Prism grabs Steven and faces away from the attack "Hold on kid this is going to hurt" he says holding him close closing his eyes as Venom stretches out behind them to take some of the damage.

Pearls attack collided with the ground making a huge explosion making a lot of sand flying in the air blocking there view, she jumps back as the two other gems run up to them to see what happened, what they see is a giant spiked dome of glass.

"STEVEN WERE IS HE I DON'T SEE HIM" Amethyst yells looking around for the young gem.

"He… just ran in front… there was nothing I could do" Pearl stutters holding back tears.

Garnet was quite her mouth wide open shocked she didn't know what to do or what to say all she could think was "_No not Steven_" she fell to her knees and was about to start crying until all of them hear a crack.

They look up shocked with some hope when the giant dome starts to crack and shake it shakes more and more until the gems jump back as the dome explodes glass flying everywhere.

When everything was clear and the dust settled they looked to see what happened, what they saw shocked them, were the glass dome use to be was Prism and Steven in a big pink bubble.

Steven opened his eyes slowly looking at the bubble in amazement "whoa did I do this" he asked Prism who could only sit in shocked not saying anything.

"**Yes child this was all you congratulation your mother would be proud**" said Venom appearing on Prisms shoulder eye smiling, Steven looked surprised and excited as his eyes turned to stars.

The bubble started to fade as the gems ran over to them worried.

"STEVEN" they all yelled as Pearl and Amethyst came to check on him while Garnet just glared at Prism.

"Steven what were you thinking why would you run in front of my attack like that" Pearl scolded him.

"Yeah man you could have seriously got jacked up" Amethyst agreed with Pearl, all Steven could do was look down and say "I don't know something in me told me it was wrong to just watch him be exploded".

The gems looked at Steven in confusion "_why does he care so much for someone he just met" _Pearl thought be she heard a few chuckles coming from Prism.

"Aww kid that's sweet really hits me where I live" he said with some sarcasm as he stood up before looking at Garnet "You got something to say cube head or you just going to keep staring at my pretty face" he taunted matching her glare.

Garnet tightened her fist using every part of her body to hold her back from punching him in the face "**Forgive our host he is still young and brass, Prism we will take our leave we have all the info we need**" Venom said making Prism and the gems look at him surprised.

"Info?" Prism asked confused "I thought you said we just came here so I could meet them".

"**And we came here to test them to see if they still had the drive to fight or if they lost it with rose**" Venom told Prism as they started to walk away until Garnet jumped in front of them with anger written on her face.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWERE UNTIL YOU ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS" she yelled glaring at them furiously.

Prism glared back at her "really now and who's going to stop us you last time I checked we kicked you're a- EGH AHHHHH" was all he got out before he started feeling an intense pain in his arms were his gems are.

"VENOM ITS HAPPING AGAIN THIS TIME WORSE" Prism shouted as he fell to his hands and knees as Venom stretched out to check on him.

"**Dame we thought we had more time, Prism you need to fight it force it back**" he tried to help him as the gems looked confused.

"What's up with him" Amethyst asked Pearl confused.

"I have no idea maybe my attack had some adverse effect"

"But I got hit with it and I'm ok" said Steven concerned for Prism.

While all this was happing Garnet walked over to Prism and he looked up at her in pain, she looked him in the eyes and brought her fist back before quickly punching him in the face knocking him out, before he fully drifted off all he heard was everyone yelling "GARNET WHAT ARE YOU DOING".

**And that's the chapter why would Garnet do that to him what's up with his gems and how does venom know the team, next chapter I will try to explain everything and I'll go in deeper to his powers I'm going to try to upload faster but no promises life am I right anyways thank you all for likening this story and don't worry I'll be uploading to my other story as well, that's all for now don't forget to review tell me what you like or don't like have a good one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone I'm glad you all haven't given up on me just like I haven't given up on my stories and I never will I promise I'm going to try to upload faster and explain more about Prism and Venom but you must be Patent with me and you must review please it lets me know how you guys and gals feel about my story's any ways.**

**I don't own any of Steven Universe or Spiderman no matter how much I wish.**

"Normal talk"

"_Thinking talk"_

"**Venom/Monster talks"**

"**Songs"**

Chapter 3: New Members Never Fit In.

Prism laid on the sand knocked out with everyone looking at Garnet in shock, Venom let out a roar as he stretched off of Prism and point parts of his body at Garnet like blades.

"GARNET" everyone called pulling their weapons out ready to jump to her aide, however they stopped when Garnet raised a hand signaling them to stop, they did hesitantly as Venom came face to face with Garnet growling and glaring daggers at her but she stood her ground.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HURTING MY HOST**" Venom yelled in rage at Garnet pointing the blades at her throat.

She didn't flinch as she said "He was in pain now he's not so if I was you id put the blades down and say thank you" said Garnet matching his glare, it was dead silence on the beach no one made a sound it was so tense you could cut threw it with a knife.

That is until Prism made a groaning sound alerting everyone to him, Venom and Steven went over to his side to make sure he was alright but he wasn't moving and some of the blackness in his gems started to disappear.

"What's wrong with him Mr. Venom" Steven asked worried for him.

"**We can't say, that is our business**" Venom said not looking away from him.

Steven looked a little down about that but then got an idea and ran over to the gems and started to talk to them about something Venom didn't really pay attention to that until he heard Pearl Yell "WHAT ARE YOU INSANE"!

Venom looked over to them which made Pearl blush with embarrassment; they all went back to their talk and after a while they all looked at Venom which made him go on edge, Garnet stepped forward and said "will take him back to the temple to help him but you have to tell us everything" she said crossing her arms.

Venom let out a low growl but looked at Prism and nodded and with that garnet walked over and picked up Prism draping him over her shoulder, Steven was right behind her worried for him.

(**Crystal temple few minutes later**)

The group walked in Garnet in front, the walk there was silent no one wanted to say anything they knew to wait.

Garnet dropped him on the couch hard making Steven, Venom And surprisingly Amethyst flinched in fear.

"**BECARFEL WITH HIM**" Venom roared to garnet making her stay neutral making Venom ticked off, she moved to the other room and the other gems followed to have a little team meeting.

"Well we got him here now what do we do" Amethyst asked crossing her arms, at first no one said anything until Garnet stepped forward.

"We should focus on getting answers from Venom to find out where he got this new host, who is this host and why he is a prism" Garnet said thinking.

"Yes we should also find out why his gems are that strange form of black" Said Pearl holding her chin, they were about to head back until Steven yelled "WAIT" this startled them drawing them to Steven.

He had a serious look on his face that kind of made him look goofy "what's a Prism" he asked confused.

The gems looked at each other with a nervous look on their faces, "Steven we don't think that you're ready to know about them yet" Pearl said kneeling to look him in the eyes.

Steven looked a little sad and was about to argue with them when they heard laughing, they all looked up to see Venom on the roof he was transformed into a spider about the size of a dog looking down at them "**You wish for us to share our secrets with you when you all keep things from each other its laughable**" he said as he crawled down the wall to the floor.

"What we tell or don't tell Steven is our own businesses so if you don't mind please stay out of it" Pearl said while glaring at him, Venom eye smiled at her which only made her mad.

"**I believe it is our business because it will help Steven understand him better and don't you think he deserves that much**" Venom said moving closer to Steven.

Pearl was about to argue with him when Amethyst decided to speak her mind "I say we tell him" she said with a shrug.

"Amethyst you know he's too young he's not ready"

"Come on P it will be fine Stevens a mature kid right Steve".

"Yeah I'm super mature see" he said while making a serious face again.

"I don't, but he's, ugh Garnet help me out here" she said panicking looking to Garnet.

Garnet looked at pearl then took a look at Steven who was giving her a sad puppy dog look "Hmm I say we tell him" she said crossing her arms, Pearl looked at her shocked while Amethyst and Steven high fived.

Venom nodded with approval "**Very good Garnet now Steven tell us what do you know about the crystal gems and other gems**" Venom said as they all took a seat.

Steven put a hand on his chin thinking "Hmmm not much I just know about Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl and a little of about my mom."

"**Really well tell us what do you know about them did they tell you everything or just the basic, did they tell you of your mother or of the war, oh did you find out about Garnet**" Venom said only to receive a stern glare from Garnet which he just gave an eye smile to.

"Well I know about the war and a little about my mom I know she was the leader and wait what about Garnet"?

"IT'S NOTHING Garnet is um"-

"Taller then she says" Amethyst said covering for pearl who gave her a thankful look.

Steven looked a little confused and was about to say something until Garnet put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that said will tell you later so he smiled and nodded.

"**Now Steven we believe it is best if the gems start us off then will jump in and fill in some blanks**" venom said motioning to them.

Garnet stepped up and began "a long time ago the earth was at war with our planet a planet we simple call home world" she finished as pearl went next.

"The armies of home world were led by four powerful Gems called the diamonds

They included Pink, Yellow, Blue and White diamond now Steven I won't go into the diamonds right now just know they are very powerful rulers" She said gaining a nod from Steven "Good now as you already know the Earths armies were led by your mother Rose Quartz her army was filled with human and gems alike" .

"**And others hehe**" Venom said with a wink and a chuckle that got a chuckle from Steven and Amethyst but an Irritated look from Pearl.

Garnet decided to step up again "Roses armies won many battles because she knew the Earth better than any home world gem and they knew this so they needed an edge something to turn the tide of the war in their favor so the diamonds gathered there top researchers to try and find an answer. At first it looked like no one could give them the answer they were looking for that is until one gem step forward this was Emerald one of yellow diamonds most brilliant researchers, she claimed to have a weapon so powerful that it had no equal, that with this weapon the war would end soon and they would claim victory" Garnet finished looking down.

Steven looked a little confused "Hey Garnet how do you know what happened on home world if you were on earth"?

Pearl decided to answer this one "well Steven Rose had many allies still on home world feeding her all kinds of information" she finished with a smile.

Steven had stars in his eyes with excitement "so they were like super-secret spies, that's so cool".

"Well yes I suppose you could say that but that's not important right now do you want to hear the rest or not" Pearl asked crossing her arms.

Steven crossed his legs and gave a big smile "Yes please" he said excited.

Garnet gave a slight smile at the boy's eagerness, but her smile quickly disappeared as she continued the story "Emeralds assistant brought in a strange looking pod into the Diamonds chamber, they all looked on with curiosity as emerald explained her experiment" Garnet said.

(**Diamond chamber years back**)

The giant room was filled with gems of varying sizes and colors including the rulers of home world the three diamonds, everyone was focused on the two figures in the center of the room it was Emerald and her assistant Peridot, Emerald stood a foot taller than her assistant, she had short hair in a bowl cut shape and her gem is located on the back of her neck, she had special cybernetic limbs and chest plate she all had triangular shaped drones floating around her, she looked at her assistant who just used her tractor beam to bring in a strange looking pod in the room.

"Hello my diamonds today I bring you a new weapon that will bring the quartz traitor and her forces to their knees Peridot open the pod" said Emerald motioning to her assistant who pushed some buttons on the pod before it started to open with steam pouring out of it, when it fully open a figure stood up and took a step out of the pod then walked until it stood in the light between emerald and Peridot.

All the gems looked at the figure in confusion what they saw was a gem who stood as taller by a few inches taller than an average pearl, it had long curly silver hair with matching silver eyes her skin was grey and she had three prism gems on both her forearms they were a pure white color, she had a blank expression on her face that made her look like the lights are on but no one is home.

"What kind of gem is that Emerald and how is a single gem going to beat Rose Quarts when an army of gems couldn't" asked Yellow Diamond looking unimpressed by the new gem in front of her.

"My Diamond this is no ordinary gem this is an all new gem species made out of an ancient gem weapon and some rare minerals found on the planet the traitor protects, it is the first and last of its kind for now, this gem has powers no other gems have it has enough strength to not only match an army but can also destroy an entire planet, I have labeled her Prism" She explained while motioning to her creation.

"New powers you say, well if what you say is true then your creation should have no problem beating my strongest gems is that accrete" she said giving a demanding look to emerald.

She smirked and said "My diamond would you like a demonstration" gaining her a nod and a wave from Yellow diamond.

(**Combat arena some time later**)

Prism stood in the middle of the arena still looking life less as the diamonds stood in a viewing booth, Yellow Diamond waved her hand and gate opened to reveal several gems walk in, the gems were three jaspers one giant ruby and a smaller gem that was a foot shorter than a jasper she was dressed in baggy black clothes, on the back of her hand was an onyx gem, her hair was long and done in twin pony tails, she had a crazed smile on her face.

They stepped in the center right in front of prism all sharing looks at the strange gem, Emerald stepped out with Peridot who was carrying some strange collar device, as they walked behind prism Peridot placed the device on her neck and Emerald activated it, as it turned on Prisms gems shined with a rainbow glow when it died down prism closed her eyes, when she opened her eyes she had new found life in them.

Prism looked around until she saw Emerald, "Master Emerald how may I serve you" she said as she bows her head.

"Standard combat protocols contain not destroy" she said looking at Prisms challengers before her and Peridot took a step on a platform and was levitated to the viewing booth with the diamonds.

When they made it to the viewing booth the diamonds looked at the at the stadium and shouted "Begin".

The gems spread out and started circling Prism, Onyx Smirked at her and said "well I hope you make this interesting for us newbie because I'd hate to embarrass you in front of the diamonds".

Prism cracked her neck then slammed her fist together causing a shock wave, then she smirked "Come and get some" she said with a powerful look in her eyes.

Onyx took a step back before she glared at her and shouted "GEMS WEAPONS OUT" causing her and all the gems to pull out there signature weapons, Onyx weapon was a giant throwing star, the three jaspers had different weapons one had a helmet, another had a giant spear, and finally a big axe, the giant ruby fusion gained a suit of red armor.

Prism looked directly at Onyx weapon then her eyes flashed black, then the color on her prism became black and one of the prisms on both her arms moved up until they went to her wrist, she put her arms straight out then the Prism on her wrist started to mold into two giant black throwing stars like Onyx one except it looked more crystal like.

All the gems looked surprise even the diamonds were, onyx was the most surprised but she shook it away and glared at her "It's a trick some kind of illusion don't be fooled lets rush her" she order as her and the rest of the gems gripped there weapons and jumped at Prism.

Prism took in a breath and in the time it takes to blink she moved behind the group who were all frozen in place her giant throwing stars on her wrist were spinning, she lifted her arms up and then the throwing stars stopped and shrank down and went back to their prism form, she looked at them and snapped her finger causing all of them to poof into their gem forms and before they hit the ground they all became encased in silver bubbles and started circling her.

The diamonds were speechless, emerald smirked and said "You see my diamonds with my Prism she can copy and improve any gem weapon she sees no matter who holds it and that's just a taste of her abilities" she said taking pride in her Creation.

The Diamonds whispered to each other before they stood up and all started leaving, Yellow diamond stopped and asked "how long until you can send her to Earth".

Emerald smirked and took one final look at Prism before answering "immediately".

(**Gem Temple Present day**)

"Then Emerald prepared to send her to earth where she met rose and changed sides and helped your mother win the war" Garnet said finishing the story.

Steven looked amazed with star filled eyes "wow so she was really powerful, but how did mom help get her to join the gems, how did you guys meet her, why does Garnet know her so well and what does she have to do with prism now and Venom oh man I have so many question" Steven said looking like he was going to explode.

"Calm down Steven we'll explain everything, now first off" Pearl was about to say until Venom cut her off.

"**We believe we should tell this part of the story**" he said eye smiling to Pearl that made her mad but she backed off, he looked back at Steven and continued.

"**Now we will answer your questions in the order of least important to most, first the gems met her the same time as rose, second Garnet knows her personally because Prism became her combat trainer**" Venom said taking a glance at Garnet who balled up her fist.

Steven looked back and forth from Venom and Garnet in surprise "Garnet you had a sensei like a samurai that's so cool, what was she like was she all mystical and wise or was so mystery's and calm" he asked bouncing up and down.

She unbaled her fist and looked at him before she gained a big smile and started chuckling before she broke out into a full blown laughter "Mystery's well that's not the first word I would use to describe her, she was brash, temperamental, and pig headed, but she was strong and loyal and".

"AND A GOD DAME COWERED" shouted Prism who walked into the room glaring at them gems, they all looked surprised and shocked except for Garnet she looked like someone just spit in her face and then laughed about it.

She activated her gauntlets and said "what did you say"…..

**Well that escalated quickly what's Garnet going to do to him and why would he insult his own mother like that find out next time. I'm sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter I'm going to try to upload quicker but no promises and don't worry ill still cover how Prism met Venom in the next chapter anyways how a good evening everyone and I hope you enjoy the story, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone welcome back to the next chapter of Steven Universe in this Chapter a lot of emotional issues will be dealt with and some more kick ass action will be seen , and Prisms past will come to light I hope you guys enjoy on with the chapter.**

**I don't own any of Steven Universe or Spiderman no matter how much I wish.**

"Normal talk"

"_Thinking talk"_

"**Venom/Monster talks"**

"**Songs"**

Chapter 4: Mommy Issues

Everyone was dead quiet and could only stare at the gem and the half gem as they glared at each other, it felt like forever of silence until Garnet broke it.

"Say that again I dare you" she said through grit teeth and clenched her fist tight.

He chuckled and smirked at her "Say what oh yeah that mommy was a cowered well I mean it is true".

"**Prism that's enough**" Venom said giving him a stern look.

"Why she wants to know the truth about her hero well the truth is"-

"**WE SAID ENOUGH PRISM**" he yelled while growing in size shocking Prism and the other gems, "**we're sorry but would it be alright if we have a word with him in private**" he asked as his eyes softened

The gems hesitated at first but then all started to leave, Garnet was the last one in the house still griping her hands with her gauntlets out that is until Steven griped her hand making her look at the sad face of the young half gem she sighed deactivated her weapons and headed outside with the others.

Once everyone was outside Venom looked at Prism sternly who just looked away "**Prism you were out of line calling your own mother a cowered to her best students face no less**"

"Whatever man you know it's true plus why should I care it's not like we'll be here for long as soon as you find that guy you said could remove these then we're out of here right"? He asked while pointing to his gems.

Venom looked down not meeting his gaze confusing him "**Prism there is something we must tell you**" he said looking back.

"What is it" he asked nervous.

"**We have deceived you there is no one in beach city or on this planet that can remove your gems without killing you**" he said giving him a serious look making Prism gasp and back away from him.

"Why… WHY WHY WHOULD YOU LIE TO ME" He yelled glaring at him and gritting his teeth.

"**It was for your own good we brought you here because we believe that you should stay with the crystal gems**" Venom said with a serious tone.

Prism Looked shocked "No way HELL NO why on earth would you ever think that was a good idea, I'd rather stay with anyone else".

"**There is no one else**"

"Bullshit there has to be someone else what about that magic doctor guy".

"**Prism…..**"

"Or that one rich guy made of metal or iron or whatever"

"**Prism**"

"Heck ill even take the red guy who likes Mexican food or that girl who loves squirrels".

"**PRISM**" Venom yelled getting fed up with the boy not listening to him, Prism stopped talking looking at venom surprised "**There is no one else everyone either died or retired after the war the crystal gems are the only ones who can help us with your problem**"

Prism looked down balling his fist "And how will they do that"

"**By helping you control your gem powers instead of trying to reject them and hurting yourself in the process**"

Prisms head shot up with anger in his eyes and some tears in them he didn't say a word as he grabbed his hoodie jacket took it off and held it up.

"**PRISM DON'T**" Venom called with worry in his voice, But Prism didn't listen he just closed his eyes and in a matter of seconds the black from his clothing started to drain from them and Venom started to get sucked into the jacket until it was only Prism standing in the room with an all-white version of his outfit minus his jacket.

"Hope you enjoy your new home slime ball but as for me I'm not sticking around here" he said while holding the jacket to his face.

Venoms eyes appeared on the back of the jacket as he tried reasoning with the young teen "**Prism stop don't do this put us back on right now**"

Prism gave him a glare before throwing him on the couch "Tch see ya never slime ball" he said heading for the door.

"**Prism if you do this we'll die you know this**" he said using the jacket to move up a little so he's looking at Prism.

Prism stopped for a second and grits his teeth before opening the door and walked out leaving the Symbiote alone.

"**Prism…**" Venom said with a sad tone while he closed his eyes.

(**Outside the Temple on the beach a few minutes earlier**)

Steven was pacing back and forth worried while Garnet sat in silence and Pearl and Amethyst argued.

"Pearl I think we should at least give them a shot to join our team".

"How can you even say that Amethyst you know what he did to Prism and to Rose".

"I know P but I mean maybe he's changed and technically it wasn't big V it was his old person" Amethyst said rubbing the back of her head, Pearl only looked down unsure about all this.

Steven stopped pacing and decided to ask the big question "What happened to Prism and my mom what did Venom do" he asked looking worried.

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other nervous unsure how to answer this until Garnet decided to speak up "He convinced her to leave Roses army to leave all of us" she said with a hint of venom in her words.

Steven looked confused and was about to ask more but then they heard the house door open and slam shut, they all looked up to the house to see Prism looking back at them he glared at them for a second before jumping off the porch and running down the beach.

Steven noticed the tears in his eyes and was about to ask them what they should do when he heard the gems talking "Garnet did you see his clothes pure white just like when the other and him would separate do you think he's still in the house" Pearl asked

"Yes I think your right Pearl you and I will check the house encase this is some kind of trick Amethyst you and Steven go after the boy we can't let him get away" Garnet ordered.

"Right come on Steven… Steven… STEVEN" she yelled as she saw said boy running off the same direction as Prism.

"Amethyst follow them but be discreet about it" Garnet said earning a salute from the purple gem before she transformed into a bird and flew off after the half gems, Garnet turned to pearl and said "Alright now let's go have a talk with our old friend" she finished while walking over to the house.

(**With Prism**)

He slowed his running to a walk looking angry "_I can't believe that son of a bitch tried to trick me well fuck him I don't need him I can get these things off my dame self I don't need him yeah I'll just go to umm sigh I don't know_" Prism stopped and sat down on a rock with his head in his hand frustrated.

Until he heard someone start calling his name from far away he stood up on the rock and looked over to see Steven heading over to him shouting out his name, he sighed "_oh great the mini gem this is all I need maybe if I sneak off he won't see me_" he thought as he was about to jump off the rock when the small gem spotted him and shouted for him "_SHIT_" he thought as the small gem ran up to him so he sighed and jumped down.

"Hey… huff… Prism… Pant… why… did you… huff oh man" Steven said out of breath.

"You good champ, you need a minute" Prism asked with a bored tone.

Steven held up a finger as he started to catch his breath "sorry you ran really fast I didn't think I'd ever catch up with you luckily you stopped" he said patting his arm.

"Yeah Lucky me" he said moving is arm and turning around walking away.

"Hey wait up" Steven said following after him.

"Look kid I don't know what you want but I kinda want to be alone right now" Prism said coldly making Steven flinch but the boy quickly shook it off and ran right next to his fellow half gem.

"I was thinking me and you could talk I mean were both them same right" Steven said jumping in front of him showing off his gem.

Prism frowned and looked past the boy and kept walking "Let's get one thing straight we are not the same we both may be gem spawns but that's where the similarity's stop there".

Steven looked confused and started after him again "Wait up what do you mean" he yelled chasing him.

(**Back at the temple right now**)

Garnet and Pearl stared at the jacket laying on the couch before Garnet picked it up, Venoms face appeared on it looking at her with a bored expression, she frowned at him before saying "Alright Venom we told Steven about Prism now it's your turn to tell us about her son".

He looked at her and Pearl then sighed "**very well what would you like to know**".

Garnet pulled the Jacket close and said with hate "What really happened to Prism".

Venom closed his eyes then took a deep breath "**She swore us to secrecy but it's been years so its time you all know the truth**" he opened them with determination, "**Do you both remember our old host**" he asked earning a nod from them both.

"Edward something I believe he was a brass stubborn man but a good solder that lead a special unit of the humans that help us battle in the war, I always hated that group bunch of brutes if you ask me" Pearl said remember the small group of Symbiote warriors.

Venom chuckled at the memory of his comrades "**yes I suppose we were an excitable bunch**" he said with a happy tone which Pearl responded with a huff and an eye roll.

Garnet gripped the jacket tighter to gain his attention "what about that group has to do with Prism".

He glared at her before sighing "**We see that Prism's lesson didn't stick but very well we will continue, as you both know Rose got word of a possible home world invasion force on another part of the world so our host and his team volunteered to go and check it out but as all of you know Prism also agreed to go with them**".

"Yes she was uncertain that your host was strong enough to handle a home word invasion force" Pearl said with a smug look that slowly went away when she heard Venom chuckling.

"**That's not entirely true you see the real reason she wanted to go with him was because she had important news for him**" Venom said with a huge eye smile. Both Gems looked at him confused not understanding making him chuckle even more, "**You see she was with his child at the time**".

Both gems were shocked at this news but Garnet looked like she was going to rip the jacket to shreds "YOUR LIEING SHE WHOULDNT KEEP SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT FROM US SHE SHE TOLD US EVERYTHING" She yelled as she started to turn into light and divide.

"GARNET YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN YOUR COMING APART" Pearl yelled as she tried to comfort her close friend.

(**Meanwhile with Prism and Steven**)

Prism was getting vary annoyed as he was still being followed by the other half gem who kept yelling for him to wait. Feeling he had no other chose he stopped and looked at Steven with an annoyed look "What part of I want to be lone don't you understand".

Steven took a minute to catch then he looked at him concerned "What did you mean when you said we're not the same we both had human and gem parents so what's different?"

Prism gave Steven an annoyed look before he looked away "Just leave it alone kid you'll be better off" he said turning around putting his hands in his pockets.

Steven pouted and was about to push more until the beach in front of them exploded "what the" was all he could say as the two half gem looked up to see a red crab gem monster (Looks like the one from chapter one only red). "A CRAB GEM I thought we took care of all of them unless THIS ONES THE MOMMY" Steven said with a gasp.

Prism glared at the crab monster as it let out a roar "_well this is just great_" he said taking a battle stance.

**And this seems like a good stopping point hope you all enjoy this can't promise how quick the next chapter will go up so until we meet again don't forget to review.**


End file.
